When I Own InuYasha
by simply-keri
Summary: This was written about a month ago so...yeah. It's about when I own Inu-Yasha! *does mystical finger thing* Be afraid! FINALLY UPDATED! Don't you love me?
1. How They Became Mine

What happens when I own Inu-Yasha.  
This was made to be funny, so laugh! My eight voices do come in this one so I will explain them:  
  
Insanity (male)(brunet-blonde)- loves Evil but during V-day, he forced her to say "I love you" then called her weird.  
  
Evil (female)(brunet)- Is loved by Insanity. Does not love Insanity. Hates a lot of things and usually controls my mind during the most inconvenient times.  
  
Good (female)(black)- Is usually always sleeping.  
  
Bad (male)(brunet-red)- He doesn't appear to often since Evil has sort of taken his role. But when he does, it's not pretty.  
  
Optimist (male)(black)- What more can I say. He always looks on the good side of things and tries to make Pessimist think happy thoughts.  
  
Pessimist (male)(red)- Always speaks what's on his mind. He says the real, but sad and hurtful, truth all the time.  
  
Sadist (female)(black)- She is the newest voice in my head. She gets enjoyment out of causing people pain. She takes over my mind during "fun and torture time."  
  
Attention (female)(red-blonde)- Is a new voice, but was in my head before Sadist. She doesn't pay attention even if her life and existence in my head depended on it. During V-day, she thought it was X-mas.  
  
My friend Ame is in here, too. She does not like the show Inu-Yasha *glares at Ame*.  
  
Disclaimer: Keri: Must I?  
  
Ame: Hai!  
Keri: I own Inu-Yasha! *laughs evilly*  
  
Ame: *hits Keri over head with Sango's Boomerang* I'll say it then. Even though in this fic Keri "owns" Inu-Yasha (which will never happen no matter how many death threat letters she sends to that one person she said does)-  
Keri: Rumi - *gets hit over head again*  
Ame: She will never ever in her life own that hanyou guy!  
  
Keri: His name is In- *gets hit over head*  
  
Ame: I don't care! I said it before and I'll say it again. I hate that show and anything related to it!  
  
Keri: Now you did it. You're in serious kuso.  
  
Ame: Huh? Why am I in serious shi- *gets interrupted by the sound of thundering feet of angry fan girls*  
  
Keri: Ha! You get what you deserve! *joins in the mauling of Ame*  
  
~~~~On with the show!~~~  
  
Chapter one: How they became mine.  
  
She sat there staring at the screen. "Disclaimer" it said. 'Why is it every time you write a story, you have to say you don't own Inu-Yasha?' she thought sadly as she typed "I do-" ready to put the "n't" when she thought of something. 'Everyone knows I don't own Inu-Yasha, so why put it?' She then typed and read out-loud as she did, "I do own Inu-Yasha."  
  
BOOM! Big mistake. The sky turned black and gray. "Hell's raising!" Keri yelled. "Run for your meaningless lives!" Then everything was back to normal. Sky was blue, Inu-Yasha characters in the room, computer still waiting to be typed on. INU-YASHA CHARACTERS?!! 'Kuso! What did I do?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, Koga, Rin, Jakken, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Myouga, Naraku, Buyo, Sota, Hojo, and Kaede (I don't want to put everyone, plus half these people are going to be forced to leave) we're all in the room totally freaked out.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
A wicked smile was suddenly on Keri's face. "I now own you, everyone," she said thinking of ways to torture the people she disliked and wondering how soft Inu-Yasha's ears were and how fuzzy Sesshomaru's tail was. Hai, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Human, you do not own me." Sesshomaru said looking of no emotion.  
  
"Yes I do. Just look at my computer screen." All the future people knew what she was talking about and read the screen; the past people soon followed the act.  
  
"What the hell language is that!?" Inu-Yasha yelled more than asked.  
  
'Opps, forgot they can't read English. Good thing I know Japanese so I can talk to them,' Keri thought. "English. You're in America. Texas sadly. Wish we were in Tokyo right now, but I'm not old enough to leave home yet. Damn age. Anyway, it states I own all the Inu-Yasha characters. And since I own you guys, I'm going to have some fun and torture time!"  
  
"English?" Miroku asked.  
  
"America?" Sango pondered  
  
"Texas?" Shippo wondered  
  
" How old are you anyway?" Kagome spoke for the first time.  
  
"(a/n like I'll reveal my age)." Everyone stood in shock.  
  
'This girl is that young? She looks around (a/n *place age here, many people believe I'm 16.),' was everyone's thought. But, there were some weird characteristics to her. For one she looked somewhat demon like, her eyes were yellow, she had claw-like nails, and her teeth were pointed like fangs. Second, she was tall about 5 feet 6 inches. Third, the language wasn't exactly what any "normal" (a/n place age here. ^ ^) year old would use.  
  
"Are you human?" Hojo asked. "And what are these weird looking, inhuman- like people doing here?"  
  
"You ask to many questions baka," Keri said. She didn't like Hojo, no she didn't. Target number one: Kill or scare the kuso out of Hojo for ever asking Kagome out and being. well, Hojo. "And I repeat myself, "Fun and torture time."" She could she Hojo shuddered and back up. "As a matter of fact, I am human. I just had modifications," she said closing in on Hojo. "Leave now before I hurt you." Hojo leapt out the window falling two stories down which made him plummet face first into the ground. "Why didn't I think of that?" Keri asked herself while looking out of the now broken window at the flattened otoko.  
  
"You're scary. Kick her butt Inu-Yasha!" Sota said hiding behind Inu- Yasha's legs. Keri liked Sota because he thought Inu-Yasha was cool. In fact she wish she had a brother like him.  
  
'Sota definitely not on kill list,' she thought ignoring the comment he made about her. Instead, she turned her glance to Kaede, the man looking woman. Maybe she shouldn't kill her because of the information and "wisdom" she held. 'Sango: keep alive. Miroku: keep alive. Buyo the blob: keep alive. Sesshomaru: for wanting to touch tail purposes, keep alive. Jakken. kill!' Finally Keri was going to get to rip the head off that annoying little toad.  
  
Cliffhanger! *dodges pointy objects*. Don't hate me! In the next chapter you get to see Jakken being tortured!  
  
Bad: Hate her! She left you with cliffhanger. I command you to hate Keri!  
  
Keri: Shut up! *strangles Bad*  
  
Ame: *sweatdrops* 


	2. Torture Fun You're a Sadist

Chapter 2: Torture= Fun= You're a Sadist  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri: Must it be said again?  
  
Ame: Yuppers.  
  
Keri: I'm going to hate myself for doing this. *sigh* I'll only own Inu- Yasha in my wildest dreams. Happy?!  
  
Ame: Not really but for the most part, yes! *runs towards conveniently placed food*  
  
~~~On with the chapter~~~  
  
"Jakken," Keri stressed his name.  
  
Jakken gulped loud enough for a deaf person's ears to hear. "Lord Sesshomaru help!"  
  
"He can't help you because I control and own him. Just like I own you," Keri said very unfriendly. "Someone give me their weapon, now!" More than half the room threw their weapons to Keri (except Inu-Yasha) because they too always wanted to see Jakken die.  
  
"Hmm, which weapon should I use? Boomerang, staff, bow and arrows. All of the above!" Keri chirped happily.  
  
Boom! Crash! Hit! Dodge. Run. There lay Jakken on the floor. "That's what happens when you run Jakken," Keri stated to the twitching toad that was in a ball. She then picked up the slightly moving green thing and tossed him out the window into the crater Hojo had left behind. "I guess I should warn you of the people I'm going to torture. As you see I don't like Hojo nor do I like Jakken. There are others, but don't worry they're not important! They're just Kikyo, Myouga and Naraku. I'm only going to squish you Myouga and throw you into the crater down there *points*. As for the other two. Well, Kaede since you won't be needed exit through the door. Sota, you can stay if you want, you're cool."  
  
*Kikyo points arrow at Keri* "I will not be tortured by you!"  
  
"Then leave, through the window please." *Kikyo does as she is told but is not at all happy when her precious dead body meets solid concrete*  
  
Keri then proceeds with squishing Myouga and kicking Naraku's ass, but does let the others in with the killing before throwing him down to meet Keri's friend, concrete. "Buyo!" Keri runs towards the blob of a cat and holds him. "Squishy," Keri said poking at his belly. *sets Buyo on bed* "Inu- Yasha, come here please." Inu-Yasha inches over to Keri only to be greeted with her hands on his ears rubbing them. "They are so soft! Hand over the money Evil, I win." Out of now where, a person appears handing over some money to Keri.  
  
"How did I know his ears would be THIS soft *feels Inu's ears*?" Evil asked herself more than to anyone in particular.  
  
"Would you mind telling me who you are? And get your hands off my ears!" Inu-Yasha said in an agitated tone of voice.  
  
"Keri, you didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt," the girl called Evil said with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I didn't tell them about the rest of you guys either, so don't give me that look!"  
  
"Others?" Miroku asked. "Female others?" That got him several hits on the head.  
  
"There are only 3 other girls. Why?" asked Evil.  
  
"Don't ask," sighed Kagome.  
  
"Well, anyway. Sesshomaru!" Keri cried. "Come here o' fuzzy one."  
  
"Why should I follow a humans orders?" he replied calmly.  
  
Seven other people appeared next to Evil and Keri. "Everyone meet my voices." She then explained who they were, their names, and their characteristics (see beginning of Chapter one). "They help me make up my mind on what to do. What torture do you think I should use on Fluffy, Sadist?"  
  
"Hmm, this is a toughie. He not only called you just a human, but he refused to follow your orders. I say use the Kagome treatment," Sadist replied smartly.  
  
"Oh, this will be fun!" Keri said staring at Flu- I mean Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome treatment? What's that?" asked Shippo.  
  
"You know whenever Kagome says "osuwari" Inu-Yasha face faults?" Keri waited for a reply. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Well, it's like that."  
  
*group oh*  
  
"Fine, I'm coming," sighed a defeated Sesshomaru. He was greeted with a yank at his tail and then Keri's face rubbing on it.  
  
"So fluzzy and fuffy! Hand over the money Evil, I win again!" Keri yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Kami! Why do you guys have to be so damn soft?" Evil screamed as she handed over some money, yet again, to Keri.  
  
"Okay Sessy, I have no more use for you, so you can leave. But since you hurt poor Inu-Yasha, you get to leave the indignant way! Out the window, no flying." Keri knew of course that he would land feet first, but she didn't care. 'It's the thought that counts!' Keri thought. 'Now where did I hear that before?'  
  
Yes I know my chapters are short, but they will get longer!  
  
Pessimist: no they won't  
  
Keri: *glare* I know the end to this kinda sucked but-  
  
Pessimist: Sucked? It plain sucked kuso. It isn't worthy of being typed.  
  
Keri: *more glare* I promise it'll get better no matter what Pez says. 


	3. It's All About the Voices

Chapter 3: It's All About The Voices  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri: We must sing a sad song! Disclaimer is a baka!  
  
Ame: Say it or I'll hurt you so bad, you won't be able to type.  
  
Keri: Keri must not upset the fans, so Keri WILL say the disclaimer. Keri does not own Inu-Yasha no matter how much she bugs the owner with speaking in third person tongue.  
  
~~~Here you go~~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Can I be your voice instead of Keri's? Keri never listens to me!" asked Good.  
  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Inu-Yasha read the characters on her shirt that spelled out her name, Good.  
  
"Was worth a shot," Good mumbled.  
  
"Help! He's trying to hug me for the third time!" cried Evil as she hid behind Kagome for safety from Insanity.  
  
*Insanity stops in his tracks* "You know Evil, you wish I would hug you don't you? But I'm not gonna."  
  
"Hentai!" *Evil hits Insanity with Sango's boomerang* (a/n What a popular weapon).  
  
"Who does this scene remind you of?" asked Kagome. Sango turned beat red as she retrieved her demon-bone-boomerang from The Voice.  
  
Miroku was still ogling the women Voices and their beauty (a/n Of their rears). By now, Miroku knew the names of all the voices, well at least the female Voices. "Evil, Attention, Good, Sadist? Will any of you bear me a child?" Miroku asked with big, innocent eyes.  
  
"Gimme a break!" replied Evil.  
  
" What is the question Houshi?" asked Attention who was obviously still in dreamland.  
  
"I am so sorry monk, but I do not want children, nor will Keri let me," Good said o' too sweetly.  
  
"I will if you do hurtful things to yourself," was Sadist's blunt answer.  
  
Everyone falls over anime style after hearing everyone's replies (by now the only people left in the room were Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Sota left with Buyo and Koga snuck off, oh and Rin left with Sessy. If there is anyone else I forgot about, then they left too *looks at chapter one to check* and I didn't! I rule! Pessimist (a.k.a. Pez): no you don't).  
  
*Keri gets up and looks at her watch* "4:30? Huh, I thought it was later than that. Well, since you guys are mine, you're gonna stay here in my house. My family will be gone for a week, so you guys can stay in their rooms. There are *counts in head* five beads. One is downstairs; it's a pullout bed. The others are a futon, queen-sized, full, and a twin, then again you could sleep on the couches or even in my butterfly chair. I'm going to have to get up early because I have school. Field trip to the mall!" Keri wanted them to be prepared for the next morning, even if it was in the afternoon.  
  
"What about us?" The Voices said in union.  
  
"You guys have my head as a house."  
  
"But I wanna be with cute little Shippo!" Good pleaded.  
  
"Sleep on the floor," Keri said not really caring where her voices slept; she knew her chibis were coming soon, so she wasn't in the mood to deal with much. 'And Ame's coming over, too. She is so going to wonder why my voices and the Inu-Yasha cast is here.' ::Idea:: "Inu-Yasha, why don't you and Kagome share a bed?!" She always wanted the two to cuddle and this was the perfect chance to see them together.  
  
Inu-Yasha had saucer-eyes for a few seconds then his eyes narrowed. "You're messed up you stupid human wench!"  
  
*sigh* "Inu-Yasha, I am only doing what is best for the two of you. If I don't make you two sleep side-by-side, then how will you ever admit each other's feeling for the other?"  
  
"F-feelings? What feelings?!" Inu-Yasha desperately needed to find a loophole.  
  
"Um, Keri is it? I don't think you want to go into a conversation with this," Sango was trying to stop anything major from happening before it started.  
  
"Fine, I will no longer speak of it. I only wanted to bring it up."  
  
Kagome, by now, had a tomato colored face and had wide eyes. "Yes, let's drop the subject."  
  
Keri looked at her watch again. " 7:00. Geez time goes by fast. That or Bad has been messing with my watch again *looks at Bad*."  
  
***~~~Flashback~~~***  
  
*Keri groggily looks at her watch that was sitting on her bed-side-table* "7:54! Holy kuso I'm going to be late! I feel as if I've only slept for a few hours. Why Kami why! Why must you make me go to school?!" *Keri runs downstairs to a dark dinning room* "Huh, where is everyone?" *Looks at microwave clock* "3:00!? But my- how the-? . Bad!!!"  
  
***~~~End flashback~~~***  
  
"Swear to Kami I didn't do anything," Bad said waving his hands in front of his face defensively.  
  
"Right. Man I fear for the worst when I come home tomorrow."  
  
""Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My chibis are coming."  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha was baffled (a/n First time I've ever used that word. Be proud of me!).  
  
"Who are they?" Miroku was now curious of the strangely dressed girl.  
  
"Don't get her started please!" begged Evil (a/n My favorite voice!).  
  
"No, let her continue," Insanity loved to hear Keri talk about how the chibis made her more insane. 'Insanity, my favorite illness,' he thought.  
  
"Arigato Insanity. Now where was I? Ah yes, my chibi people."  
  
Cliffhanger #2! Haha! I'm evil!  
  
Evil: Yes I am.  
  
Keri: Who said you could be in these things?  
  
Evil: Me!  
  
Keri: *eye twitches* *sigh* Fine. In next chapter you will discover who the chibis are and what happened to me during the mall field trip (true event: mall). 


	4. Incidents at the Mall and the MessedUp C...

Chapter 4: Incidents at the mall and the messed-up Chibi's  
  
*WARNING* The mall events really did happen. Laugh at me if you want, I know I already did.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri & Voices: *pout* We won't say it.  
  
Ame: *fire appears behind Ame*  
  
Keri & Co.: Okay, hai we will! None of us own Inu-Yasha. but we'll keep dreaming!  
  
~~~On with the some-what real chapter~~~  
  
"My chibis criticize anything I write (a/n Like this fic. They won't leave me alone!). They weren't important enough to be voices, but since I didn't want to shove them out of my head (curse my sympathy), I let them become my critics." Keri looked at her watch again. "It's 11:00. I have to get ready for bed.  
  
"You stay up until 11 on school nights? Lucky you, I have to go to bed at 9," envied Kagome.  
  
"Actually I go to bed around 12, but my parents let me (a/n It's true! They actually let me stay up that late)."  
  
Kagome now definitely hates the fact Keri gets to stay up so late. "I wish I could stay up that late, then I wouldn't miss my favorite show."  
  
*Keri walks off to get ready for bed then returns already in her p.j.'s*  
  
"Okay, I really don't care where you guys sleep just as long as you don't wake me," Keri said as she crawled into her blue and white, fluffy bed. Everyone finds a place to sleep for the night (surprise, surprise, Inu- Yasha's sleeping against the wall).  
  
***~~~Morning~~~***  
  
*Evil mumbles a few incoherent words* "Sleepy Ebil, no wakie." She then feels something warm around her waist and pressed up against her back. Still partially asleep, she gets up and hits the thing that was "molesting" her with the pillow she had stolen from Insanity while he had been sleeping. "Rape!" she yelled as the pillow came down as hard as possible on- guess who- Insanity.  
  
"What did I do?" Insanity said with innocent eyes.  
  
"Gaahhh!" The pillow came down again harder than before, if that's even possible. "Don't *whack* ever *whack* touch *whack* me *whack* again *whack* while *whack* I'm *whack* sleeping *whack, whack, whack*!" Evil was really pissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Evil-chan!" Insanity screamed while attempting to block the evil pillow from colliding with his head. 'It's funny and cute to see her mad ^.^" (a/n ¬.¬)  
  
"Sorry my ass!" Evil realized a pillow was only going to give Insanity a headache, which could be cured with a couple painkillers: no serious injuring there. She decided to use her favorite weapon, a large mallet. "Mwuahahaha!"  
  
"Meep! Not the mallet! Why didn't I stay in the padded room like the people in white suits told me to?"  
  
Evil started bringing the mallet down on Insanity's head when Keri and Attention came in. "If you smash my floor like you did at Hot Topic, then you are so dead." Evil put the mallet away angrily.  
  
"Evil, when did you get that mallet?" Attention asked.  
  
*Evil falls anime style*"I've had it for a long time dim-wit!"  
  
*Attention is looking at the ceiling* "What did you say Evil?"  
  
"You stupid, ignorant baka! I swear one of these days-,"  
  
"Evil, shut-up. You know Insanity is always like this. Think of it as living with Miroku," Pessimist said rather unemotionally.  
  
"Pez, you really need to brighten up!" Optimist said.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"One of these days, I hope Evil hits you so many times that you're a pile of chi," Sadist said picturing the bloody mess. "And I'll even help Evil with it!"  
  
"Everyone please be quiet. I'm sleeping," mumbled Good.  
  
"You always sleep," commented Bad," except for that one time when I poured icy-cold water on you," he smirked.  
  
"Is this how you guys always act?" Shippo was quite entertained by the show.  
  
"Of course. My voices are part of me so they do share some of my characteristics. Unlike my chibis, who aren't anything like me. Eep! I have to get ready for school."  
  
***~~~30 minutes later~~~***  
  
"OkayIhavetogoifyouguysneedanything, justcallmycell-phone, okay, bye!" Keri rushed out the door.  
  
"Dêjá vu," Evil stated.  
  
"Can we see what is on this computer thing Keri was on when we first came here?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
*All voices grin evilly* "Sure."  
  
"Fanfics? What are those?" the group asked.  
  
"Look and see," The bad, or evil type of voices wanted them to see the kind of stuff people write about them.  
  
*Inu-Yasha clicks on "Time for a change" by SvF-BD02-Wedge (a/n Really funny fic, you should-no, will read it!)*  
  
***~~~After reading first chapter~~~***  
  
*everyone has big eyes* "Ummm." was most of their replies.  
  
"Does Keri-sama write stuff like that?" Shippo asked (a/n Hugs Shippo to death,"You called me "Keri-sama!" *continues hugging*).  
  
"Not exactly, but she does write fanfics," Good didn't want to give them the impression all fics were alike.  
  
*SLAM* The door to the Inu-Yasha Shrine (a/n My room is covered in Inu- Yasha stuff)- I mean, Keri's room, flung open and rammed into the wall.  
  
"Why is it everything humiliating has to happen to me?!" Keri yelled not taking notice that everyone was messing with her computer.  
  
"Tell me all about it Keri-chan," Miroku cuddled up to Keri and copped a feel.  
  
"The field trip *Whack* was fun but so embarrassing!"  
  
"Tell! Tell! Please tell of your tortures!" pleaded Insanity.  
  
"Grr, Shut it Insanity *Whack*! We almost got arrested twice (a/n Which was fun!), and got in big trouble once (a/n Which was also fun), but the humiliation!"  
  
***~~~Flashback~~~***  
  
Keri and her group walked in the mall counting steps (a/n We had to count how many steps it takes to walk the inside perimeter of the mall.over 2,700 steps. Was not fun to count) and marking the floor with pencil as they did, so they wouldn't lose track. Cops are in front and back of the group right when they needed to mark the ground (a/n We were vandalizing). Slowly, one of the people crept down to the ground and marked the floor without being noticed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The girls in the group (a/n 5 of them including me) went on the elevator to go on the second level while the boys (a/n 3 of them including the really cool teacher that was our leader-type-person-thing.yeah) used the escalator. There is a buzzer on the elevator, which is to be pressed in only an emergency. They had pressed it once on accident when the teacher wanted to go up and down the elevator. All of the girls said not to push the bell, but one did anyway. The elevator doors closed as the girls looked to their right towards the boys (a/n It's a glass elevator) to see a cop going up the escalator, after looking at them, towards the teacher. The girls thought it was because they had pushed the emergency bell, so they did the thing anyone else would do: wave their arms around, scream, and run in circles. Now, from the outside, this would look ridiculous (a/n Which it did even from the inside), but they didn't care. "We have to make a mad dash once the doors open!" one screamed.  
  
The doors opened and the girls ran in different directions still screaming. The shoppers must have thought they were all nuts. It turned out that the only reason the cop was going towards the teacher was to tell him to make one of the boys stop going down the up escalator.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The group found themselves among the gym equipment, lying out, in the open, for anyone to come up and mess with it. Everyone (a/n and I mean every person of the group) ran towards the items and got on. The manager of the department saw them and told them to get off and that those were not toys (a/n Yes, even to the teacher).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Keri and her friend were sitting on the theater complex, carpet floor waiting for the buses to be loaded. Keri wanted to lay down, so she lend back on the ground with closed eyes. When she opened them, a boy was staring right in her face (a/n If I was any closer, my head would've been in his lap). Keri said the only intelligible thing that came into mind. "Opps." Her friend laughed at her (a/n And she wouldn't stop.) and told her how humiliating it must be to be her just then.  
  
***~~~End of flashbacks~~~***  
  
"Hahaha!" everyone had doubled over in laughter. Oh, but then the evil universe has to spoil the fun and send in Keri's chibis.  
  
"Keri." three people appeared.  
  
"Hell no! Not my chibis!" Keri yelled.  
  
"Keri, do you hate us that much?" asked the male known as Irony.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Shame Keri," the girl called Sarcasm said.  
  
"I think Keri has a right to hate us, after all we do criticize her work," stated the nicest chibi, Sakura (a/n The only one with a real name).  
  
"Arigato Sakura!" *Keri hugs Sakura*  
  
"Suck up," the other two glared.  
  
"Irony, Sarcasm, stop being so jealous!" Keri glared back.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Please make them leave Sakura," Keri said with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"*sigh* Of course I will Keri." Poof They all disappeared.  
  
"That happened fast," Kagome blinked several times.  
  
Sorry the end is choppy; I'm tired and disgruntled. I also am going into author's block (is that what it's even called? I can't remember to sweepy.). The T.A.K.S. test is this Tuesday and I'm in no mood to be restricted and graded on my writing.  
  
Good: I have pity on you *falls asleep*  
  
Keri: You're not going to be able to sleep when I take the stupid test.  
  
Good: NOOO!!! 


	5. A Weird Day Indeed

Chapter 5: A weird day indeed.  
  
School was cancelled! Oh yeah, uh-huh, I rule, no T.A.K.S. test!. for now. We get to go to school later tomorrow! Life is good.when it wants to be.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri: It's really getting annoying having to type it, so I'll keep it short. I DO NOT, WILL I EVER, OWN INU-YASHA!! Got it? Good.  
  
~~~^.^ Story Time! ^.^~~~  
  
"Your chibis are scary," said Shippo.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I like that Sakura girl. Do you think-*WHAM*" Miroku was interrupted by a big boomerang.  
  
"^.^º *sweatdrop* Can we move on and away from chibi subject?" Keri asked.  
  
"What are these things?" Inu-Yasha poked some shiny disks that were in some kind of flip open protection.  
  
"Those would be my CD's."  
  
"ô.o"  
  
"Compact Discs. Music in other words."  
  
"Oh you mean that god-awful stuff Kagome listens to," Inu-Yasha lost interest in the object.  
  
"Frou Frou, Do As Infinity, and The Cardigans are not god-awful!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
(a/n I stopped working here yesterday so the news has changed: No school today either!!!)  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"When are we going to be able to return home?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Whenever the lawyers come barging in saying it's not legal ownership over you. Oh wait, that won't happen!"  
  
(a/n after 2 weeks of writer's block I finally got an idea!) " Right." everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Ame's coming over today! You guys better be nice to her or I'll personally decapitate you," Keri warned. Ding "You've got mail!"  
  
"You guys opened up my account? Without my permission!?" Keri stared at the one's responsible. "Oh look! It's from May-sama!"  
  
~Open your front door~  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Neo-Star  
  
*Keri opens front door to see May-chan and Sess-chan chained to her*  
  
"Uh. Hi?" Keri stood bewildered.  
  
"Hello! May I ask why he *point* was wandering the streets?" May asked glad to see Fluffy.  
  
"I-uh. Well, you see. I. kinda own him?"  
  
"I want to own Fluffy!" May cried. Oh, what obsession can do to someone.  
  
"Okay hold on!" *Keri runs to her computer and adds on disclaimer that May/Neo-Star owns Sesshomaru*  
  
The sky turned black and. Okay, you guys have heard this before. *sound effects people walk off* Keri walked back to May. "May I ask how you got here? I mean, where you live is pretty far away."  
  
"Oh, well, you see: In order for me to be able to be in this story and talk to you, I have to be here."  
  
*blink* "Makes sense."  
  
"Hey!" a voice called. "Keri-chan! Kon'nichi wa!" (It's my "sister" ! ^ ^ SHE RULES!)  
  
"Ame-chan!" Keri ran over to the girl.  
  
"Keri-chan, I-" Ame looked over at May-sama and Sesshomaru. "Ano... Who-?"  
  
"Don't you remember? When I forced you to watch Inu-Yasha? That's Sesshomaru, and that's Neo-Star, Megami, May-chan, etc."  
  
"Oh you mean Me-*hand clamps over Ame's mouth*"  
  
"Shhhh, don't say it!" Keri warned.  
  
"Myhy?" came Ame's muffled question.  
  
"Don't ask questions. March Don Tanione (a/n major spelling error there)."  
  
"Where-?" Keri dragged off Ame - and Keri also pulled in May-chan and Sesshomaru - upstairs.  
  
*door slams and everyone is flung into Keri's room* "Okay, before any of you ask," she indicated to Ame and May-chan, "these two are my friends."  
  
Ame walked over to Inu-Yasha. "You're Inu-Yasha. OH MY GOD!" Ame squeaked. (a/n by forcing Ame to watch the show, she now likes it) Ame raised her hand and they landed on Inu-Yasha's cute, fuzzy, white ears. *tweak, tweak* Ame tweaked his ears. "Cute!"  
  
"Hey!" Keri stepped in and blocked Ame from Inu-Yasha. "He's mine!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's expression: O_O  
  
Ame folded her arms, " I only wanted to touch his ears. Besides, *smirk* you and I both know Kagome and Inu-Yasha k-*hand is clamped over mouth*"  
  
"Don't spoil it! Some people haven't seen my icon OR the movie." (a/n Ame- no-baka!)  
  
"You haven't seen the movie," Ame pried Keri's hand off her mouth. "You only know what happens 'cause you have the icon and you were able to put it in the seen where they're talking to each other, but not really there with each other."  
  
*readers' brains are fried*  
  
"Stop confusing people Ame," Keri sighed. "You haven't even seen past episode eight!"  
  
"NO! I refuse to watch all of those episodes! They take too long to watch!"  
  
"I will tape you to my butterfly chair and staple your eyes open then."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Watch me." Keri pulled out some duct-tape and loaded up her stapler.  
  
"Eep!" Ame ran behind May-chan.  
  
"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keri laughed maniacally. (a/n I like that word!)  
  
~~~ DUM DUM DUM!  
  
What will happen to my dear friend Ame?  
  
Sadist: MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Keri: -_-  
  
May-chan: I finally entered!  
  
Keri: And I finally updated one of my stories!  
  
I don't even think this is long even to satisfy you guys but deal with it. For those of you reading "The Two Youkai Protectors" I am working on it, but since I don't own Megami, I am afraid I am getting her attacks wrong. But.. I might get it posted soon. Like today or tomorrow. This story finally became present time! It is no longer in the past even though the first part of this was made in February..  
  
I'll try to update as soon as I can! See you guys next time.  
  
~Keri (you should know: My real name is Kellie. Keri is Japanese for Kellie. Ame is Japanese for Raine. I hope Raine doesn't mind me saying her name. All well, not like her input counts. *is attacked by Ame* I'm sorry! Now stop hurting me!) 


End file.
